Five Nights at Freddys The Search for Human Life
by Fazbear Group Kewlcat23
Summary: Animatronic life at Freddy's has been going normally - until Foxy's weird passion for Mangle get revealed. While the world changes and (Baby) Foxy realizes Mangle isn't what he was lead to believe. Watch as Mangle's son (Baby) Foxy and his best friend Ginger grow to realize that they may not have been meant for each other after all.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was just walking down the hall when I heard a shout form behind me. "Mangle!" an excited voice yelled. As I turned I realized that it was none other then my beautiful son (Baby) Foxy. I had constructed him from extra parts I had found and managed to get working. He was very fast like his grandfather, Foxy. He ran up to me screeching in joy. "Mangle, Mangle!" He yelled "I beat grandfather in a race today!" With that he collapsed into my open arms. Though he didn't need to - for we never tire anyway. Just then Foxy dashed down the hall at a blinding speed "I told you not to call me that" he bellowed My son looked up and feigned innocence "call you what?" he said looking up with wide eyes. Foxy leaned down letting the suspense grow until I was about to shout out but my son's expression stopped me, It was pure defiance. It scared me so bad I stepped back and turned away, for I would never get in a fight with those two. This time though I yelled at Foxy for being annoying, and Foxy stared at me with a strange kindness in his eyes. He couldn't like me I thought He Just Couldn't!


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy and Mangle?

Everyone was soon chatting about how they thought Foxy liked me, But whenever they did I was sure I turned red Literally! I heated up so much that I had two choices screech out all my anger or just leave. So far I had kept my sanity and had left before going to my room and silently letting out my anger. But this night was different because it ended up with me in my room without my son, for I was supposed to be punished for what i had done earlier. It went like this: I had been sitting at the table eating when Freddy decided to go beyond the normal "Oh Mangle isn't Foxy so hot?" but instead he says "Hey guys! I just realized where Mangle goes every night! She's in Foxy's Room hint hint." Then everyone was staring at me. I stared back at them unsure of what to do. Some stares were actually considering that it was a fact, some looked embarrassed, and others wouldn't meet my angered gaze. I couldn't stand it any longer so I walked up to Freddy and stood menacingly over him. Then I grabbed him by his stupid bowtie and leapt up to the roof, taking him with me. Then with the fear real in his eyes he tried to hit me but I would let him go, only to catch him and drag him up again. Lightly laughing I dropped him, this time not catching him again. He tried, and failed, to grab me or anything else and hit the ground with a thump. Toy Freddy had dragged me out of there and sent me to my room, which made me bite back a sarcastic comment about how he was treating me like a kid. No one would visit me after that (especially Freddy). I eventually grew very hungry and bored but wouldn't leave to eat or talk. But now I know that no matter what some part of me will always remember that look on Freddy's face and would always love it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dash

I had decided to leave for there was no purpose for me here. Chica came to visit me and gave me food, which I thanked her for gladly, even though I had food under my bed. But that food was for when I left so when I started my new wild life I could get started easily. That night when everyone was sleeping I stole quietly into my son's room and woke him. The fear in his eyes when I woke him was saddening, but soon I had him convinced that what I did was amazing and made him not fear that I would hurt anyone else. "So your leaving." he said sadly "but I thought that you liked it here, with me." He said. "I did but I just can't stay here anymore." I replied with a heavy heart. " Then why did you come see me?" He asked his voice deepening. "Because I wanted to leave knowing that you forgave me and knew that I didn't abandon you happily". "But what if -" he started to say but I cut him off "find it in you heart to forgive me, I know that you can." "But as I said I'm going to the woods out my window and want you to know that if you ever want to visit me then you can". With those words I left him calling out to me "Mangle! Mangle, I'll find you one day! I will!" But still I didn't look back for if I did I wouldn't do what I did next.


	4. Chapter 4: The Disappearance

The morning after Mangle visited me I was woke to Chica shaking me roughly. "Foxy Foxy wake up! Mangle has left!" I then woke and took the note handed to me which I knew Chica had most likely read. But one thing about Mangle was her tricks. I knew nothing would be revealed in the note. After reading the note which put tears in my eyes. I went to Mangle's room. Now with everyone in Mangles room I, silently forbidding what I was about to do, yelled "Why Mangle? Why? Did it ever occur to you to take me with you!" I had then let out a screech and turned on all the others that had thrown jibes at her "It's all because of you guys" I barley managed to spit out "all the jibes about Foxy and Mangle you just couldn't keep to your selves". Then with anger I whirled at Freddy "All Because Of You." I said, my voice icy. With that I left the room with a gladness that I couldn't explain from seeing Freddy's horrified face. But for some reason I didn't get punished for disrespecting Freddy directly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Capture

Two round trips of the sun later, I two, was getting ready to leave. I had packed extra food I stole overnight so that I could find Mangle without starving. But before I left I had to see my best friend; Ginger. When I got in Ginger's room she sat up and stared at me. I then said "Look I know this is kind of late but will you leave with me?" She asked what I meant by that, so as quickly as I could I explained the entire thing to her. She stared at me with big, gleaming, green eyes and a sad expression. When I stopped and waited for her answer she said "of course I'll go just let me get some stuff". Then I heard a knocking on the door and I ducked under the bed, silently begging Ginger to feign sleep. She got the message, for we have a telepathy thing going between us, and pretended to sleep. Foxy shook her roughly and asked her questions about my and Mangle's whereabouts. She did a good job at pretending to wake and not know about me - even faking tears! To my surprise Foxy believed her and went to where she said I may be. Then she was throwing things in her favorite bag. Then she whisper yelled "Get to Mangle's room now"! There was no point in arguing because she had a point. Smiling kindly at her I brushed by her and ran to Mangle's room where the door was, unknown to anyone but me, unlocked. I got in to find Freddy there looking straight at me. I panicked and tried to run but Chica and Bonnie got up and grabbed me. I then realized that Foxy had heard the whole thing and told Freddy right after questioning Ginger. They had me and I couldn't run if I wanted to. Freddy questioned me about Mangle's whereabouts, it was now I realized that I never told Peaches where exactly Mangle had gone, it was good for me now. Because they couldn't get a straight answer out of me or Ginger, they had us locked in a room with a small window and a guard outside to make sure we didn't escape. We were told to stay in there until we would give an answer.


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

One trip of the sun later and Foxy had made a hole that I would use to escape unnoticed by the guard, Chica, then steal into Mangle's room and get our stuff and give Foxy the signal to break the window fully. I was scared about this but wanted to prove to Foxy that I wasn't the weakling he thought I was. He had told me Chica only checks at the end of her shift and we had about twenty minutes. When I got into Mangle's room and then stole out into the hallway going straight into my room, because it was the farthest, and then into Foxy's where everything was there neatly packed. I ran back to Mangle's room and left this time for good. The next few minutes were a blur, I had ran to Foxy where he waited to break the window. When he saw me he broke it silently and ran out to me. We then headed off into the woods where we set up camp a while away from the pizzeria. When we got to a cave we stopped and looked inside. Seeing that nothing was there we crept in and slept the night away together. When I woke there was a terrible noise, like an animatronic getting hurt. Foxy was gone, and judging by the broken twigs he had left me and ran to see what was happening. Soon enough I was running there to. Whet I saw next made me gasp. Foxy was limp under a pile of ravaging coyotes but what made it worse was that mangle was watching not helping him. I screeched at her "help him you jerk! Save him!" But she ran away doing nothing to help him. By the time I had turned to Foxy again the coyotes had fled from hearing me screech. With him in my shaky arms I took him to the cave. When he woke I made him tell me what happened. "When I burst from the trees I saw Mangle running from coyotes. When I started to attack at them they all turned on me." He said pausing for a short breath "the last thing I remember was Mangle staring at me and you screeching." He said as if in a doze "what were you saying." He managed to say before falling into slumber. I had decided to make a snack for him so when he woke he could eat. I pulled out the raw steak and it made my mouth water, This was the best steak ever! While I cut it up to eat I wondered how they didn't notice this was gone. He must have stolen it at last second I thought. Just after I finished making the food he woke up. I gave him his share and then he was eating it all up. Wow he must be hungry after his beating I thought. When I had eaten my own share of the steak I went out and hunted for food.


	7. Chapter 7: The Finding (Mangle)

**Hey guys! Quick note, I just finished this chapter and want ideas for new chapters! I'll try to include as many as possible. And if your idea gets in a chapter then I'll give a shout out at the top! Thanks for reading and leave reviews! :3**

When I was back in my little den I looked at my leg and gasped in horror when I saw it. It was torn open and I could see my endoskeleton leg. Even though I knew this wouldn't hurt me I feared what could happen because of it.

Later I saw a human girl, but this was no ordinary human girl. She looked like an older version of my human child self. She had the same big, yellow eyes and the same thin, long blonde hair. It was weird, but she left before I could do anything to investigate.

Later when I was asleep Ginger and Foxy crept in my den. While I feigned sleep I heard Foxy saying "should we do this" and Ginger replying "yes! We didn't come here for nothing!" Then I heard no more. She leaned over me and then I felt a rip then nothingness.

When I awoke I saw shreds of my pretty costume and looked at my body and saw... wait a minute endoskeleton? No, no that can't be right I thought. I rubbed my eyes thinking of my pretty pink and white costume and opened my eyes and looked myself over still endoskeleton! No this can't be happening! As my thoughts went wild suddenly I remember the last few moments before I blacked out. I heard a rip, I say out loud my voice shaking, there are shreds of my - then my voice broke and I gasped realizing what had happened. "Why those little!" Then I screamed so loud that I'm sure Freddy heard it. I screamed until I was to tired to let out another sound. Then I burst into tears. "No, no, no..." Then an idea bloomed in my mind I would go back to the pizzeria and get a new costume!

So late that night I snook in the pizzeria but heard a voice "look who's crawling back". Whatever it was came up to me and grabbed me harshly on the shoulders. "But you don't look so good." It said barley loud enough for me to hear. This was starting to creep me out so I broke free of its grip and whirled on it. Using my still good leap I jumped onto the ceiling looking down on Freddy! He had grabbed me?! Then I used the ceiling to get away. I'll use the ceiling from now on I decided.

When I got to the costume room I, to my horror, saw Bonnie had lost his face! He looked at me with glowing endoskeleton eyes. I panicked and froze while he got up and walked over to me murmuring things I couldn't hear. Then he said something audible "h-hey Man-Mangle what's" he froze and coughed "u-up" he finished in a voice that made it sound like every little sound hurt. "What happened?!" I shouted "I-I" he started "you what?" I asked growing impatient "p-purple g-guy." He said. I gasped very loudly. "What?" I said "no way!" "Well duh. But you look bad to what happened to you?" He asked "well Foxy and Ginger." I replied sadly. "Wow." He said "they did that to you?" "Yes" I said lamely "they did". Then I was looking at the costumes, or I would have if there was any. "Where are the costumes?" I asked suddenly afraid that I would have to stay this way. "Well we came in here and they were gone." He started "and then when they saw how I had to stay this way they nocked me unconscious and when I woke up I was here". "Wow." Was all I could say. But my thoughts had gone wild again, what happens to me now, why are the costumes gone! Then there was a hard smack to the back of my head and then nothing


	8. Quick Note For My Readers!

**Hey guys! A quick note for all who read this FanFiction. I'm coming out with a new one called "Into the Light" So be sure to read it! Also another thing I'm accepting reviews with ideas for this FanFiction! If your Idea is Awesome then It'll be put in it! (With a shout out!) And I'm doing the same for Into the Light as well so review! Thanks For Reading! :3**


	9. A Note for You Guys

**Hey Guys Kewlcat23 here! and I want to ask of you all something. If you guys like this fanfiction then please leave reviews and follow this story if you want it to continue. Anyway that's all for now and chapter 8 will come out soon if you want it to.**

 **Review, Like, Follow.**

 **\- Kewlcat23 ;3**


End file.
